Klaus in Tyler's body
by crazyfantasygirl
Summary: Klaus's daughter Nikki comes to town after hearing that her father has broken the witches curse and is now a hybrid. She arrives in time to see him die and in her devastation she goes to Tyler who she shared her secret with and finds that its really Klaus. Warning: SPANKING


Klaus in Tyler's body

Summary: Klaus's daughter Nikki comes to town after hearing that her father has broken the witches curse and is now a hybrid. She arrives in time to see him die and in her devistation she goes to Tyler who she shared her secret with and finds that its really Klaus.

Note: This is sometimes before Tyler's mom calls to tell him that Caroline was taken. And I'm pretending like Tyler met Nicole before up in the mountains and after he told her he was made by Klaus and they became friends she shared her secret with him, he in turn promised never to use it against Klaus or tell anyone. Also Michael was never woken up because when Katherine went to wake him Nicole had already found him and killed him, all Katherine found was his burning dead body.

Oh and this is a one shot there wont be another chapter. But you can consider it a companion piece to my Nicole story.

Warning: spanking

Nikki stood on the roof tears streaming down her face as she watched his body burn.

Hours later:

Nicole rushed into the cave where she could smell Tyler and was relieved to see him though he seemed to be brooding.

"Your okay...and I'm okay. But why?" she asked confused.

Klaus was too shocked for words. There stood his daughter...what the hell was his daughter doing here? Talking to Tyler no less?

"What the hell is this?" he demanded.

"Don't start okay, I just lost my father. And I'm not stupid okay, I know you and your friends don't like him and could care less but he wasn't all bad. You said yourself that he wasn't so bad." Nikki frowned and he could tell she was getting emotional.

"Did I?" he asked surprised that Tyler would think that.

"I think Aunt Rebekah went after Elena." she frowned

"So predictable." Klaus grinned

Nicole wasn't paying too much attention to him though her mind was racing with thoughts.

"And Katherine's long gone I think so she shouldn't be a threat right now." Nikki said

"Katherine? Oh yes, I'd forgotten. Haven't seen or heard of her since the possible threat of Michael. She couldn't find him." Klaus said

Nikki snorted "More like I found him first. And Don't tell anyone! I know you guys were hoping he would kill Klaus but he's my father. Using Michael isn't fair. So I got rid of him. He deserved to die like that." Michael was the only person she'd ever really hated.

Klaus gazed at her "You what? Your sure he's gone?" he asked

"I stayed to watch him burn, Katherine arrived about then." Nikki said.

"Katherine, she didn't see you did she?" he asked concerned.

" I don't think so, even if she did she doesn't know who I am." she said as he nodded "Good. Now come here."

She went over to him "Your okay right?" she asked

"Peachy. You however...are in serious trouble little girl." Klaus growled the next thing she knew he had her by the arm and had her upended over his lap.

"What...what do you think your doing?" she shrieked

"Teaching my daughter a well deserved lesson." Klaus said before a scorching swat landed on her behind.

Shock entered her first then the words and the swat registered.

"Wait...WHAT!" she said outraged.

Another swat and a yelp came from her "ow...no..this isn't fair. How are you in his body?" she whined "I thought you were dead."

"Well I'm not." Klaus said casually before another blistering swat landed and she jumped.

"Ow. What did I do?" she looked back at him.

He paused "Your joking...first of all, you told. The only thing I've ever asked of you is that you keep the secret...and you actually told someone and not just anyone but Tyler who's friends wish to destroy me! And you obviously ran away to come here which is dangerous and you risked exposing yourself to kill Michael which could have turned ugly if Katherine had seen you." and really that's what had him so pissed, even the thought of her near Michael scared him to death, he was glad he was gone but if Katherine had known of her she would have been pissed that she had interfered.

And with renewed force the swats began again and she yelped and whined and wiggled til he tightened his hold around her waste and then she kicked in protest of the spanking. Klaus grew tired of it and paused "okay fine, you don't wanna submit lets see how you like this." he growled yanking her pants down which made her yell "no! No no no please daddy don't." she begged.

But it was too late, and his swats now landed on her bare behind causing her to cry out louder.

Tears formed in her eyes and Klaus didn't stop until she was a crying mess. Then he sighed heavily he got no joy from this. He didn't like seeing his child crying nor did he like being the reason she was crying but he felt she deserved what she got.

After a few minutes she calmed down some and he helped her get her clothes back up and stood her up she wrapped her arms around him hugging him. True he'd just blistered her ass but also she had thought he was dead, she needed to be held by him.

"Shh...I know. Its alright now, I'm alright, your alright. There's no need for tears." he said

Her ass burned and she knew she'd feel it for a few days but that didn't stop her from wanting to be near him right now. She didn't like that he was in Tyler's body but at least he was alive.

"So are you in Tyler for good ?" she asked worried

"No, once the witch casts the spell I'll have my own body again, Now," he said getting serious again and making her look at him "Your going back home, right this second. Or I'll compel you to do just that. Your not going to be here for this. And when Tyler has his body back and I am back in my own I'll make sure he has no memory of you." Klaus said.

She opened her mouth to protest but he held up a finger "Don't. Your MY secret. No one gets to know about you. No one but Rebekah and Elijah and Ella. Only they know who are you to me. And that's the way its going to be. And if you EVER tell anyone ever again, I'll kill them, and blister your raw. Understood?"

She gulped and nodded "Yes sir."

"That's my girl...now go on." Klaus said with a smirk planting a kiss on her forehead and then she was gone.

He sighed and stayed there.

Tyler's mother called a few times and then finally annoyed he answered pretending to be Tyler.

The End...sorta.

k


End file.
